Twins Purple
by Kujyou SasoDei-Qy
Summary: Nagihiko dan Nadeshiko. Seperti yang diketahui, keduanya adalah anak kembar, yang sangat identik. Dan ini mengundang perhatian siswa siswa Seiyo Gakuen. termasuk duo Amakawa aka Tsukasa dan Tadase yang terpikat oleh pesona the twinny purple. Newbie In Fandom Shugo Chara!


**-Twins-**

Utau. T : 21 tahun

Ikuto. T : 19 tahun

Nagihiko : 14 tahun

Nadeshiko : 14 tahun

Tadase : 17 tahun

Tsukasa : 18 tahun

* * *

**Disclaimer © Peach-Pit**

**Pair:**

**Nagihiko X Nadeshiko**

**Coution!:**

**Shou-Ai | OOC | TYPO[S] | newbie di fandom Shugo Chara! | Memusingkan | The End!**

**Rate: T**

* * *

"Nee-chan, susunya dingin." Teriak seorang anak berambut ungu diikat poni tail

"Roti panggangnya juga dingin, tidak enak. Bikin mual tahu," Anak berambut ungu lainnya ikut menyuarakan protes.

"Tidak ada alasan untuk tidak sarapan pagi ini!" Hardik seorang gadis blonde bertwintail sambil menenteng spatula.

"Tapi nee-chan..." Ucap keduanya dengan tampang memelas.

"Untuk kali ini kalian tidak akan bisa membodohi nee-chan dengan jurus anak kucing seperti itu." Utau memalingkan wajahnya sambil menyilangkan kedua tangannya di dada dan menutup mata. Ya Tuhan, sunggung sebenarnya Utau tak tahan melihat tampang memelas kedua otouto nya itu.

"Sudahlah Nadeshiko, Nagihiko sebaiknya kalian sarapan." Ucap Ikuto yang baru turun dari tangga. "Setidaknya minum susunya sampai habis,"

"Huh," Nadeshiko cemberut. Dia tak suka sarapan.

"Gak mau," Nagihiko memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Err.. Utau..eh, maksudku Utau-nee.." Ikuto mulai berkeringat dingin. Dia tak tahan kalau melihat kedua adik kembarnya merajuk seperti itu.

"Haah~" Utau menghela nafas berat. "Baiklah, baiklah. Kalau kalian mau menghabiskan susu yang ada di meja masing-masing satu gelas saja. Hari ini kalian tak harus ikut les tambahan," Bujuk Utau. Dia tahu cara ini selalu berhasil. Atau memang Utau lah yang sebenarnya termakan oleh duo Tsukiyomi itu.

Kedua makhluk kembar itu pun saling melirik kemudian tersenyum jahil. Sepertinya mereka menang lagi kali ini.

'Ceh! Aku heran kenapa kaa-san bisa melahirkan duo iblis dengan tampang malaikat imut.' Ucap Ikuto dalam hati dengan tampang sweat drop.

'Kenapa kami-sama memberi mereka begitu banyak keistimewaan' Utau hanya bisa menghela nafas pasrah.

"Hari ini nee-chan gak bisa mengantar kalian, nee-chan ada janji dengan clien." Ucap Utau sambil menyiapkan dua kotak bento.

"Nii-san juga ada kuliah pagi," Ikuto melahap sarapannya.

"Aku naik sepeda saja dengan Nagi-nii," Jawab Nadeshiko sebelum meneguk susunya.

"Hmm," Sahut Nagihiko sambil meminum susu.

'Padahal dua-duanya sangat suka susu, tapi kenapa tadi berlagak seolah membencinya.' Utau menatap kedua adiknya yang dengan lahap meminum susu sampai habis.

Kedua orang tua mereka meninggal dalam kecelakan mobil saat Nade dan Nagi baru berusia 5 tahun. Dan sejak saat itulah mereka hanya di rawat oleh kedua kakaknya. Maka jangan heran kalau kedua kakak mereka sangat menyayangi dua bocah kembar itu.

"Kami berangkaaaat...!"

"Eeh, tunggu dulu." Utau menarik tas kedua bocah kembar itu.

"Apa lagi?" Singut keduanya.

"Bentonya belum nee-chan masukkan sayang," Jawab gadis twintail blonde itu dengan sabar. Kemudian memasukkan bento ke dalam tas si kembar.

"Kalau begitu kami berangkat,"

"Ya, hati-hati di jalan."

.

.

.

"Hey Nadeshiko, apa kau suka kota ini?" Tanya Nagihiko dengan tatapan malas. Satu tangannya berada di dagu dan satunya lagi berpegangan pada besi boncengan sepeda untuk menjaga keseimbangannya. Yah, adik kembarnya lah yang mengayuh sepeda. Itu sudah menjadi kebiasaan sejak mereka masuk SMP.

"Belum tahu, kita kan baru pindah kemarin." Jawab Nadeshiko sambil mengayuh sepedanya.

"Nee-chan bilang SMP Seiyo Gakuen itu yang terbaik, hanya karena itu kita pindah? Membosankan," Keluh Nagihiko lagi.

"Kata nee-chan, dia juga di pindah kerja ke Tokyo. Itu juga jadi pertimbangan," Sahut Nadeshiko.

"Dia kan bisa pulang pergi," Sahut kembaran yang laki laki tak mau kalah.

"Dari sana ke sini itu jauh Nagihiko-nii," Jawab kembaran yang perempuan lagi.

"Kau ini memang selalu membelanya,"

"Bukan begitu," Nadeshiko cemberut.

"Wajahmu makin mirip Yoru kalau begitu," Ejek Nagihiko.

"Dan kau mirip boneka voodoo." Balas Nade. Kemudian dia mempercepat kayuhannya. Sengaja melewati polisi tidur dengan kecepatan tinggi dan membuat Nagihiko yang duduk di belakang meraung kesakitan.

"Ku balas kau nanti!"

"Coba saja." Tantang Nadeshiko sambil terus mengayuh. Dan keduanya pun terus berdebat sepanjang jalan. Tak menyadari ada dua orang berambut pirang yang terpaku menatap mereka sejak mereka melewatinya.

"Apa mereka anak kembar?" Tanya manusia pirang diikat kebalakang.

"Sepertinya begitu, wajah mereka benar-benar mirip." Jawan si pirang berkuncir.

"Aku baru melihatnya, menggemaskan ya." Ucap si pirang yang lebih pendek kemudian tertawa.

.

.

.

Di parkiran sekolah..

"Nadeshiko tarik remnya!"

"Remnya macet,"

"Yang benar saja!"

"Aku seriuuus!" Teriak Nadeshiko.

"Hwaaaaahh!"

Bruk!

"Ugh! Sakiitt," ringis keduanya. Beruntung mereka mendarat di semak-semak dan sekolah masih sangat sepi.

"Ada yang luka?" Tanya Nadeshiko pada kembarannya.

"Kepalaku pecah," Jawab Nagihiko.

"Dan kepalaku terpisah dari tubuhku (dipisahkan oleh leher)," Balas Nadeshiko sambil berdiri mengacuhkan Nagi.

"Hahaha, selera humormu semakin bagus Nadeshiko." Ucap Nagi sambil beranjak bangun dan menepuk-nepuk belakang celananya.

"Jadi ini sekolahnya? Lumayan besar," Nadeshiko melihat bangunan berlantai 5 yang ada dihadapannya.

"Gerbang SMP, SMA dan Universitas jadi satu ternyata, gedungnya juga berhadapan." Ucap Nagi. "Kenapa Ikuto-nii tak kuliah di sini saja ya?"

"Nee-chan bilang kalau Ikuto-nii tak suka yang terlalu mewah," Jawab Nadeshiko.

"Karena otaknya hanya B-," Ucap Nagi sambil berjalan memasuki gerbang kedua menuju gedung sekolahnya.

"Eh, tunggu sebentar nii-chan," Nadeshiko bergegas membenahi sepedanya dan berlari menyusul kebaran laki lakinya.

.

.

"Hmm, ini dia kelasnya." Gumam Nagihiko saat berada di depan pintu kelas bertuliskan Kelas II-A. "Masih kosong, kita bisa memilih tempat duduk yang nyaman," bocah kembar laki laki itu memasuki ruangan diikuti oleh kembaran perempuannya. "Kau duduk disampingku Nadeshiko," Ucapnya tanpa menoleh.

"Aku yang dekat jendela," Ucap Nadeshiko buru buru.

"Aku tahu," Kemudian keduanya pun mengambil tempat duduk yang ada di barisan ke tiga dekat jendela. Kelas mereka berada di lantai dua, karena lantai dasar digunakan sebagai ruang olah raga, kantor dan untuk kepentingan lain.

"Mumpung masih pagi bagaimana kalau kita melihat-lihat dulu?" Ajak Nagi.

"Bukan ide yang buruk, aku juga bosan kalau harus diam di kelas." Jawab Nade sambil mengangkat bahunya.

Kedua anak kembar ungu ini di pindahkan ke SMP Seiyo Gakuen saat kenaikan kelas, sekarang mereka sudah duduk di kelas dua. Satu bulan sebelumnya Utau dan Ikuto sudah mengurus semua hal mengenai kepindahan mereka. Jadi kedua bocah itu pun hanya tinggal masuk saja.

Pemandangan pagi ini adalah dua makhluk ungu imut dengan seragam SMP lengkap beserta gakurannya yang tengah asik menelisik setiap sudut gedung. Mengacuhkan banyak pasang mata yang terkagum-kagum pada sosok mereka. Dua anak kembar berusia 14 tahun memiliki kulit putih bersih, mata Hazel yang memukau, tubuh ramping dan mungil. Hidung mereka yang mancung, bibir tipis mereka yang mungil, pipi gempal mereka, benar-benar sama persis dan cukup memukau bagi setiap pasang mata yang melihatnya. Yang membedakan hanyalah anak pertama tidak mengikat rambutnya sedangkan anak kedua mengikat rambutnya.

.

.

"Wah sepertinya duo Amakawa akan kalah pamor dari duo bocah baby face!" Tadase dan Tsukasa yang tengah memperebutkan sesuatu langsung menoleh pada Amu.

"Apa maksudmu pink?" Tanya Tsukasa.

"Kalian ini benar-benar apatis! Apa kalian tidak tahu kalau pagi ini terjadi kehebohan dilingkungan SMP, SMA dan Universitas Seiyo Gakuen?" Amu berdecak kesal pada dua kakak beradik yang sama-sama bodoh itu.

"Memangnya ada apa?" Tanya Tadase.

"Ada dua anak baru yang sangat imut dan manis di SMP Seiyo Gakuen, mereka kembar." Jawab Amu.

"Semanis itukah?" Tadase menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Ya, sangat manis!" Jawab Amu mantap.

Lalu duo Amakawa itu pun saling bertukar pandang. Tadase dan Tsukasa merupakan penghuni lama di lingkungan pendidikan Seiyo Gakuen. Karena sejak SMP, SMA, sampai sekarang menjadi Mahasiswa semester awal. Mereka selalu mengenyam pendidikan di lingkungan pendidikan berlabel Seiyo.

.

.

.

"Kau kan sudah punya bagian sendiri Nagi-nii ," Singut Nadeshiko sambil menjauhkan bekal makanan dari tangan jahil Nagi yang sudah bersiap mencomot udang goreng milik Nade dengan sumpitnya.

"Huh pelit! Aku tak suka wortel, tukar dengan udang." Jawab Nagi.

"Udangmu juga banyak," Balas Nade.

"Tapi sepertinya punyamu lebih enak," Nagihiko kembali mengulurkan sumpitnya.

"Sama saja, berhenti menggangguku Nagi-nii-chan!" Teriak Nade.

"Hah! Iya, iya, bawel." Nagihiko kembali membenahi duduknya dan mulai memakan bento miliknya.

Nadeshiko hanya mendengus kesal dengan wajah cemberut dan memakan bentonya dalam diam.

Di kejauhan ada dua pasang mata yang tengah asik melihat pertengkaran kecil dua makluk ungu itu. Nade dan Nagi sedang menikmati makan siangnya di bawah pohon sakura.

"Hey Tsu, yang rambutnya diurai itu itu jahil ya? Lucu, xixixi.. tapi yang satunya lagi sangat imut." Ucap Tadase sambil terus menatapdua mahlik kembar disana.

"Panggil aku Tsukasa-nii," Tsukasa menjitak kepala pirang Tadase.

"Ittaiii...iya,iya," Tadase mengusap-ngusap kepalanya.

"Jadi kau mau yang mana?" Tanya Tsukasa.

"Kalau kau?" Tadase bertanya balik.

"Hmm, sepertinya aku mau yang rambutnya di ikat itu saja." Tsukasa menatap Nadeshiko sambil memegangi dagunya. Tadase cemberut, kok rasanya dia gak rela ya kalau anak berikat rambut itu diambil kakaknya?

"Ada apa?" Tanya Tsukasa yang melihat perubahan raut wajah .

"Lihat dari dekat, baru bisa putuskan." Dan dengan itu Tadase pun berjalan menuju di mana dua bocah ungu tengah menikmati makan siangnya.

.

.

.

"Hallo adik manis, sedang makan siang ya?" Tanya Tadase sambil tersenyum seramah mungkin.

"Hmm?" Gumam Nadeshiko sambil mengangkat wajahnya menatap Tadase. Tangannya masih sibuk memegang sumpit yang berada di mulutnya.

'Hwaaaa! Manis sekaliiiii' Ucap Tadase dalam hati.

Nagihiko yang melihat kepolosan adiknya langsung teringat akan nasehat nii-chan nya a.k.a Ikuto.

"_**Dengar Nagihiko, adik kembarmu itu terlalu baik dan sangat polos. Kalau ada orang aneh, mencurigakan dan orang yang belum kalian kenal mengajak bicara atau sok akrab, kau harus segera mengamankan Nadeshiko. Kau mengerti?"**_

"Siapa namamu?" Tanya Tadase pada Nadeshiko .

"Dia tak punya nama." Ketus Nagihiko.

"Eh?" Tadase menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Maaf, tapi kami harus pergi. Permisi." Nagihiko segera menutup bentonya lalu berdiri. Nsdeshiko menatap bingung pada tingkah kakak 30 menitnya dan ikut menutup bentonya.

"Hwaaaaa! Nii-chaaaaan.." Nadeshiko berteriak saat tiba-tiba Nagihiko menarik bagian belakang kerah gakurannya tanpa mengatakan sepatah katapun. Menyeret adik kembarnya begitu saja dan meninggalkan Tadase yang membeku dengan tampang cengo. Gak tahu harus berbuat apa.

"Hahahahaa, tampangmu gak meyakinkan sih." Gelak tawa meluncur dari Tsukasa yang entah sejak kapan sudah berada dibelakang Tadase.

"Ceh! Jangan meledekku Tsu-nii,"

"Jadi, kenapa kau malah mendekati incaranku?" Tanya Tsukasa sambil menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Enak saja! gadis itu milikku," Jawab Tadase.

"Apa kau tertarik pada tatapan pertama?" Ledek Tsukasa.

"Mungkin," Tadase mengangkat bahunya. "Kita lihat saja nanti," Sambungnya lagi.

"Kalau begitu kita pilih secara random saja. Yang penting menggunakan cara adil,"

"Baiklah,"

.

.

"Kau mau membunuhku Nagi-nii?!" Kesal Nadeshiko saat sudah dilepaskan oleh Nagi.

"Tidak sekarang," Jawab Nagihiko enteng.

"Apa maksudmu?"

"Bukan apa-apa, pulang sekolah nanti biar aku yang mengayuh sepeda."

"Itu kan memang sudah seharusnya,"

Skip Time saat jam pulang..

Para siswa dan siswi sudah berhamburan keluar, begitu juga dengan Twins Purple. Keduanya ingin segera pergi dari sekolah dan sampai di rumah mereka yang damai. Rasanya telinga Nagi sudah panas karena para siswi terus saja memberondongnya dengan pertanyaan yang menurutnya tidak penting sama sekali. Dia yakin Nadeshiko juga sama kesalnya, karena sejak tadi si gadis itu terus diam dengan wajah datar.

"Cowok itu mengerikan," Ucap Nadeshiko saat sudah sampai parkiran.

"Cewek tadi juga"

"Seharusnya perempuan dan laki laki itu cukup Utau-nee dan Ikuto-nii saja di dunia ini." Timpal Nagi sambil mengambil sepeda yang mereka naiki tadi pagi.

"Aku setuju," Nadeshiko mendudukkan dirinya di boncengan saat Nagihiko sudah naik di atas sepeda.

"Seharusnya kita membawa Yoru ke sekolah," Usul Nagihiko sambil mulai mengayuh sepedanya,

"Memangnya boleh?" Tanya Nadeshiko polos.

"Tentu saja tidak. Mana ada siswa yang boleh membawa kucing ke sekolah," Jawab Nagihiko. Sungguh adiknya ini terkadang memang minta di tenggelamkan di teluk Tokyo.

Sepanjang jalan sampai keluar gerbang mereka berdua terus diteriaki oleh para gadis dan beberapa siswa juga. Tapi, memang pada dasarnya mereka tak peduli dan tak mau pedulu. Jadi, ya lebih baik acuhkan saja dan anggap itu hanya suara angin.

Nagihiko mengayuh sepedanya sambil menikmati hembusan angin yang menerpa wajahnya. Membuat wajah manis itu menyunggingkan senyum menawan. Sama halnya dengan Nadeshiko yang tengah asik memandangi aliran sungai yang sedang mereka lewati. Ternyata kota ini tidak buruk juga. Terasa sejuk dan menenangkan. Sore yang damai setelah hari pertama sekolah yang sangat panjang.

"Hallo bocah kembar,"

"Hwaaaaaa!" Nade dan Nagi yang tengah menikmati sore mereka yang indah berteriak kaget, karena tiba-tiba saja muncul dua makhluk pirang di samping mereka yang juga mengayuh sepeda.

"Kau kan orang aneh yang tadi!" Nagihiko langsung menghetikan sepedanya.

"Mengagetkan saja," Singut Nade.

"Heheheee, maaf." Ucap Tsukasa dan Tadase sambil nyengir.

"Mau apa?" Tanya Nagihiko ketus.

"Wah, anak manis sepertimu gak boleh galak tahu," Tsukasa mencubit pipi Nagi.

"Dasar om om mesum!" Hardik Nagi sambil menepis tangan Tsukasa dengan kasar.

"Kalau marah kau malah semakin manis saja," Goda Tsukasa yang sepertinya makin tertarik.

"Menjijikan!" Nagihiko ngamuk sambil nunjuk-nunjuk Tsukasa.

Sementara sang kakak sedang pada ribut, Tadase malah asik mendekati Nadeshiko yang duduk diam sambil menatap polos padanya.

"Kalian berdua kembar ya?" Tanya Tadase.

"Iya, dia nii-chan ku." Jawab Nadeshiko polos sambil menunjuk Nagi yang lagi asik nunjuk-nunjuk Tsukasa sambil mengamuk.

'Whaaah manisnyaaaa...' Batin Tadase.

"Nama mu siapa?" Tanya Tadase lagi.

"Perkenalkan diri dulu baru tanyakan nama orang lain, tidak sopan." Jawaban Nadeshiko kali ini cukup membuat Tadase speechles.

"Namaku Amakawa Tadase," Si pirang mengulurkan tangannya.

"Aku gak tanya kok," Jawab Nadeshiko sambil kembali menghadap ke depan dan memejamkan matanya.

Jleb!

Seperti ada bambu runcing yang menusuk jantung Tadase mendengar jawaban Nade. 'Beuh! Ternyata ni anak gak jauh beda sama abangnya' pikir nya.

"Nii-chan, sampai kapan kau mau meladeni kakak cantik itu?" Tanya Nade sambil menarik baju Nagi dari belakang.

"Heh?!" Tsukasa dan Tadase langsung cengo sambil natap Nadeshiko.

"Ca..cantik? aku ini laki-laki tulen tahu." Ucap Tsukasa.

"Ups! Maaf," Nade menutup mulutnya dengan sebelah tangan. "Habis rambutnya begitu sih," sambungnya lagi,

"Nadeshiko, serangan terakhir." Ucap Nagi dengan seulas senyum mencurigakan sambil sedikit menoleh ke belakang menatap sang adik.

Lalu Nadeshiko menoleh pada duo Amakawa dan menampilkan senyum termanisnya. Membuat dua orang aneh itu seolah terbius oleh racun mematikan. Tsukasa dan Tadase langsung merona dengan mulut yang sedikit menganga melihat senyum menawan dari Nadeshiko. Keduanya masih terdiam di atas sepeda.

"Sa-yo-na-ra.." Ucap Nade dengan penuh penekanan. Lalu duo Tsukiyomi itu pun menendang duo Amakawa berserta sepedanya secara bersamaan.

"Gyaaaa!"

Byur!

Bingo! Tsukasa dan Tadase sukses nyemplung di sungai yang memang berada di samping mereka. Lalu kedua bocah kembar itupun melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum nakal penuh kemenangan. Dan Nagi mulai mengayuh sepedanya kembali, meninggalkan dua orang Aakawa yang terduduk dalam diam di dalam sungai yang memang dangkal itu.

Nadeshiko memang polos, tapi kepolosannya itu merupakan senjata paling ampuh bagi Nagihiko. Yah, hari ini cukup menyenangkan dengan berhasil menceburkan dua orang aneh ke sungai. Sepertinya si kembar akan berhenti mengeluh pada nee-chan nya dan mulai menyukai kota baru ini.

**TBC atau THE END ya?**

Aneh ya? Aneh banget kan? Yah begitulah fic ini..

Pendek? Biarin :p

Weheheheheee...

Berminat review? Harus donk..

Hargailah sedikit karya orang lain.. jadilah readers yang bijak dan berikan reviewmu..


End file.
